goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstream, Sandar, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona and Cozy Glow sing Good to Be Bad by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson, Jadah Marie and Anna Cathcart
Note: This song comes from Disney's Descendants 3. All: From the North to the South From the East to the West Lost boys, lost girls You all know you're the best Hit the streets, it's your day Turn it up, now's your chance It's time to get up on your feet and dance! Cozy Glow: Whoo! Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: Anybody wanna be like us? Everybody wanna be like us! Cozy Glow: Hey! Gallus and Sandbar: All the boys from Auradon And the girls 'cause they know what's up Cozy Glow: Huh! Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: Your life could change today Your life could change today Gallus and Sandbar: These streets named after us Because we paved the way Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: Everyone come and take your shot Now's the time, show 'em what you got 'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance They said that being from the Isle was bad All: Well, it's good to be bad And we're proof of that Used to be lost, now we're on the map Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back Remember that Cozy Glow: It's good to be All: Bad If you got pride Raise your V's up high Wave 'em wide, side to side Feel the vibe It's good to be bad Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: I wanna see you all rep your block I wanna see you all rep your block Gallus: Hey! Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: Show your pride, let me hear ya shout We're from the Isle of the Lost! Gallus: Yes! Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: We're here to celebrate We're here to elevate If you're down, then make your move But you best not hesitate Gallus: Come on! Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream and Smolder: Today's the day that you won't forget The best to come ain't happened yet Take a bow, it won't be your last You're from the Isle if anybody asks Cozy Glow: Whoo! All: Well, it's good to be bad And we're proof of that Used to be lost, now we're on the map Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back Remember that Cozy Glow: It's good to be All: Bad If you got pride Raise your V's up high Wave 'em wide, side to side Feel the vibe It's good to be bad Sandbar: They can try to deny our style But we were born this way Gallus: 'Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle But you can't take the Isle out the VK Gallus: If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case 'Cause the Isle makes us And we're reppin' this place All: So when I say "V", you say "K" V! K! V! K! When I say "All", you say "Day" All! Day! All! Day! When I say "V", you say "K" V! K! V! K! When I say "All", you say "Day" All day! All: Come on All: Hey! Cozy Glow: It's good to be All: Bad All: It's good to be bad And we're proof of that Used to be lost, now we're on the map Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back Remember that Cozy Glow: It's good to be All: Bad If you got pride Raise your V's up high Wave 'em wide, side to side Feel the vibe It's good to be bad